


Droplets

by Monobear



Series: GOTG Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Quill kept his power a secret, and 1 time he didn't. Mentions of bending included, but not a full-blown crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droplets

He had been told to keep it a secret from the start. 

The words that were first told to him always rang back in his ears when he considered it - _Boy, I know you've got the strength to do that. But there's a reason we don't let everything come to light, and shoot, if people know you're capable of things like that...you'll be killed much faster than without._

There were times he couldn't help it, of course. But those were few and far between, considering he promised himself not to let them happen, he promised Yondu not to let them happen, he knew that they shouldn't happen because Yondu was right, they'd get him into a shitton of trouble if he showed them off: human traffickers, for one, would be simply enthralled to get a rare member of the species with the power to control water. It was dangerous, and dangerous sold. It sold for big money.

So he kept them hidden, for the most part.

For the most part.

* * *

**_Thump._ **

 

Quill stared down at the bodies of his friends as they hit the ground one by one, Rocket falling at last with a small groan, his eyes widening as he stared at the opponents before him. No, no. They couldn't--no, they were still breathing. Still breathing. Good. Good.

Didn't excuse jack shit though when the assholes who did this to them were right in front of his eyes, though.

The douchebags were staring down at them with smug smiles - they were just hired guns, definitely, but they were working for a slavery ring in the first place, and that alone made them assholes. The fact that they clearly took pride in their work against Quill's friends was just a 50+ on the fuckwad-o-meter. He breathed out, breathed in, and glared at them as he got up.

"Oh, this one's got spirit." One of the goons commented, turning his attention towards Quill. "What's wrong, lad? Got a bit of hate in your soul? Want a bit of vengeance? I do love showing people their place, and if you're gonna rise to try again--" He attempted to raise his arm, only to realize that it didn't work. Quill was staring with pure fury in his eyes, holding out an outstretched open palm. Slowly closing it, the other man began to scream in pain.

"--W--What's wrong?!"

"It...it feels like my insides 'r....'r burnin'!"

Another of the goons looked at Quill, and then at their comrade. "This guy's serious, man! We've gotta...we've gotta run!" He said, and then took off at a breakneck pace, Quill took back his arm, continuing to frown.

"You should probably follow him." He stated flatly, looking down. That was the first time - the first time in years he'd used waterbending, and on top of that, bloodbending, the one that Yondu and the Ravagers were even terrified of. The one that made him feel inhuman when he used it, and yet now...the fact that out of the corner of his eye he could see his team, injured, barely breathing on the ground made him furious like no other.

The man took off running, and Quill still didn't quite feel like he'd done enough to make himself feel better.

* * *

It was about half-past what this planet's time would consider 2 AM when the Guardians got back to the ship, in a manner of speaking. The trick to it was that none of them were conscious, except for Quill, so it was up to him to take them back to the Milano. It was a struggle, admittedly. Even with the largest amount of effort he could manage, Drax was still difficult to tug back to the ship, and Groot wasn't a slouch either. Gamora and Rocket were relatively light, but that was only a small solace. Staring at the wounds on their bodies, he grimaced. 

The wounds weren't light, obviously. He'd been able to take care of the group that ambushed them without going down himself, but there was a lot, and the rest of the team had fallen unconscious from sheer exhaustion. But Quill had managed to get them back without further injury, and he was currently contemplating what to do. He came upon an idea that he hadn't had for a long time, but, obviously, was afraid to press forward with it.

_I know this shit. I can still do it, right? Even if I haven't done it, I know how to do it. Like riding a bike. You never forget. I think. Do I still know how to ride bikes? Maybe? Why would I eve--...okay, now I'm just putting it off. I did it before on instinct. I can do it again._

He slowly approached the fridge, taking a bottle of water out and putting it on the table. Staring at it intently, he centered himself, and gently moved his hands up, moving the water with it. "YEA--SHIT!" The water splashed against the table and Quill quickly grabbed the bottle to keep it from tumbling over. With that, he raised a brow, then carried Gamora into the kitchen, turning on the sink and....alright. Gently. Gently. He pressed his hand over one of her arm wounds....and it began to heal with the water. Quill grinned, resisting the urge to fistpump.

It was a slow process, but he got it done on everyone, finally finishing up with Rocket - press a hand gently to the injury, good, good...when the raccoon's eyes slowly opened, blinking and then looking at Quill - who, luckily, had just finished. The water had disappeared. Quill grinned. "G'mornin', sunshine."

"...You got rid of 'em?" Rocket muttered, looking at Quill -- clearly still half-asleep. 

"Yep. Took 'em all down with a stun gun and a wiffle bat and brought us all back alive."

"Smartass." Rocket couldn't help smirking a bit as he looked down. "...How did I heal so fast? I thought I was..."

Quill simply offered a shrug in response, grinning a bit. The dumbfounded slight relief on Rocket's face made it all worth it in the end.

* * *

 

Quill didn't usually like solo missions. They were always quiet. Too quiet, in his opinion. He had no one to rebound off of, no one to talk to, no one to plan with - it was lonely, and for someone as talkactive as him, they got his imagination going which usually wasn't a good sign. 

The fact that he was currently on a planet made almost entirely of ice and cold and was wearing nothing more than his normal clothes was beside the point, though. Clearly it was the slightest bit unnerving to his opponents, though. 

"...Wussat the guy? The one they were talkin' about..."

"I don't know. Seems dumb comin' out here jussin' his normal clothes, though. He's gonna die of cold. Oi, boy. Why aren't you wearin' any protection 'gainst the cold?"

"Eh. Just doesn't bother me." Quill replied, grinning under his Star-Lord mask. "The cold never bothered me, anyway."

The hired guns exchanged glances...before a crack began forming in the middle of the ice. Now that Quill had remembered he could do it, he was beginning to get a bit braver with it - at least, concerning this group. He moved his arms apart, cracking the ice as, perhaps, a warning. The men began looking at Quill before--

Ssst.

They were quickly frozen up to their torsos in a block of ice from two dividing lines of cold, leading to a few screams. Quill quickly moved his hands apart, shattering the ice and cutting the goons up quite well -- and with a few more cuts, they lay unconscious on the ground. Quill paged NOVA Corps, sending a short message that if they wanted to interrogate those guys, they were right there, ready to be bagged and tagged. He signed it as 'You're welcome - Star-Lord'. 

It was only a few seconds later that he realized that there was someone behind him.

* * *

 

"What the hell was that?" Rocket cautiously walked over to Quill, looking up at him. "I knew you were good at this shit, but what...what was that?! I didn't know that you were able to do...that! I mean, I come over from finishing my own mission like 'oh, maybe I'll help Quill out and--' then I see this..." 

"...Yeah, I know, no one really did." Quill shrugged, tapping his mask off to reveal his face - a mix of ashamed and depressed. "I was told not to really mess around with water when I was younger. Kinda puts a number on ya when that sort of thing is out in the open. So I...kept it quiet. It never really came to me until about a day ago."

"Pete, what exactly did you do while we were knocked out?"

"Bloodbending." Quill muttered, much quieter. "...I stopped their blood for a bit. I could've killed them."

"You didn't?"

"I just scared them. It was lose-lose, really."

"...And the sudden healing was you, too?"

"...yeah."

"You didn't have to hide this from us." Rocket hesitated for a bit, but took Quill's hand. It wasn't the slightest bit cold. "We don't...have to hide anything, we all know that."

"...I know. I just....didn't trust myself with it, I guess." Quill shrugged. "But it...kept all of you safe, and..."

"You don't have to tell anyone. I won't. But I'd trust you 100% with it." Rocket replied. "...With anything." He added, in a quieter tone.

"..." It only took a few seconds for Quill to kiss him, and even less time for Rocket to wrap his arms around the waterbender's neck, gently nuzzling himself into his chest as Quill pulled away, holding him in his arms. "You comin' out with just essentials on is just showin' off, though."

"Just made it more awesome."

"Didn't expect any other response from you."

"Love you too."

 


End file.
